


It Takes Two to Tango

by Jemsikara



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballroom Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemsikara/pseuds/Jemsikara
Summary: Welcome to the cut throat world of ballroom dancing. Where two up and coming dancers, Catra and Adora, learn what it takes to be a champion ballroom dancer.Adora and Catra have been partners as long as they remember, and now that they are finally old enough they are ready to get into the competition scene. The two of them are excited to begin their dancing career with each other. Until one day, their coach, Shadoweaver, tells Adora the grim truth of what it means to make it to the top, and the sacrifices she must be willing to make. Adora now has a hard decision to make, stay with Catra or leave her behind.A story that will take you from friends to enemies to lovers all over again!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It Takes Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is a flashback to when both Catra and Adora just started to compete. The story will time skip later, but currently they are around 13 and 14 years old.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter, I promise you things are going to heat up in the future so get ready! I am a big fan of the crazy world of dance sport (being a ballroom dancer myself and having been to my fair share of completions) I thought it would be an interesting AU to create and it turned out to be easier to write than I expected.  
> If you have any ideas on how to incorporate more Shera characters, feel free to leave comments below! I'll be updating bi-weekly!

“Just five more minutes I swear!” Adora grumbled as she was being shaken awake by a girl who, judging from her hair had too, just woken up. “ADORA! Get up! Shadoweaver is going to kill us if we are late!” The girl yelled as she jumped on top of Adora causing her to shoot up straight.  
“Catra, gerrof me!” Adora said sleepily as she pushed her off her. “We gotta go before Shadoweaver decides to punish us for being late. She always blames me when you’re late.” Catra said with a tinge of resent.  
Adora rolled herself out of bed and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. “Okay let’s go!” She said putting her hands on her hips.  
“Uhhhh.... Aren’t you forgetting something?” Catra said with a grin. Adora looked confused then looked down. “I’m in my pajamas still. Okay I’ll change real fast then we can get going!” She said as she ran off to her closet to find a red dance skirt and a white shirt. Catra rolled her eyes. “Just meet me at the door. And hurry up!” Catra yelled as she waltzed her way to the door.  
Catra was waiting by the door holding some toast when Adora ran up ready in her rehearsal clothes and a large dance bag in hand. “Okay! I’m ready! OH! You made toast!!” Adora said grabbing the bread and opening the door. “Relax it’s just hot bread. Also you are going to need that strength for all the dancing we’ll be doing today.”  
“That’s for sure! Now stop talking we gotta go!” Adora says as she grabs Catra’s hand and runs them both out the door. Catra sighs and lets her pull her out the door. 

The Horde Dance Studio or HDS is one of the most renowned dance studios in the world. Adora felt so lucky that she has been able to dance there since she could walk. Adora was also so lucky that she was adopted by the studio’s founder, and ex world champion dancer, Shadoweaver. Adora didn’t know if that was her real name or if it was a nickname given to her long ago, whichever way, she has called her that her whole life.  
Adora was also lucky that she got to grow up with another up and coming amazing dancer, Catra. Catra lives just next door and Adora can’t recall the first time they met, they have always been the very best of friends, and dance partners. Adora can still recall the first time Shadowever paired them together for a waltz. Catra was an amazing lead, she somehow knew when she was going to forget a step and would guide them through it with ease. Shadoweaver said they balanced eachother out with each other’s strengths and weaknesses. She knew that was the truth, she couldn’t imagine dancing with another soul on this planet. She felt so lucky to have a partner who was also her best friend, it made the long grueling rehearsals go by in an instant. And it was a good thing too, as they had a big competition coming up. The Princess Ball is one of the biggest competitions in their area and this year, Catra and Adora were finally old enough to compete in the 12-14yr competition and not just the little kids ‘here’s your participation ribbon’ bit. And this is the first time the two of them will be eligible to win a trophy. They both have been training for this day to come for so long and that day has finally come. 

Adora and Catra run into the studio and shut the door behind them. They both look around for Shadoweaver to tell them off for being late. She was nowhere in sight. Catra and adora grin at each other and quickly take a seat at the benches on the side of the studio to change into their dancing shoes as fast as possible. Just as they finished belting their shoes the woman herself entered the room. Adora stood up straight quickly, and Catra quickly followed suit. That woman knew how to command a room, she had jet black hair perfectly pulled back and even though Adora lived with her, she could never remember a time she smiled. She was a very serious and strict woman.  
“Why are you standing there? Get warming up! Go! And don’t think I didn’t know you were four minutes late.” she said as she walked back out of the room.  
Adora walked to the middle of the floor and began to stretch. Her body was still sore from the practice before so it felt good to start moving once again. Catra joined up next to her.  
“Why does one of the scariest ladies I know have to be the best dance teacher around our area?” She asked as she started with her favorite stretch, the cat stretch.  
“Oh come on Catra she isn’t scary she is just... professional. And okay maybe a little scary, but I promise she can be nice sometimes.” Adora said as she switched stretches.  
“To you! She likes you. I don’t know what I did but I am pretty sure she hates me!” Catra said in a hushed voice.  
Adora snorts. “She doesn’t hate you, she just doesn’t know what to do with you sometimes, that’s all.” she offered.  
“Easy for you to say. She doesn’t yell at you every two seconds-”  
“CATRA! Less talking, more warming up.” Said Shadowever as she entered the room again. Catra shot Adora an ‘I told you so’ look as she stood up and offered Adora a hand off the ground. Adora grabs her hand and stands up with her hand in hand.  
“Alright, you remember the waltz I taught you yesterday? I want to see perfection!” Shadoweaver said as she turned on the music and a soft waltz filled the air.  
Adora and Catra take their spots. Catra lifts her hand, the small gesture that lets Adora know she is ready to dance. Adora puts on her game face, which is her award winning smile, and glides into Catra’s hands with ease. Adora feels her place her hand on her shoulder blade and the firm grasp of their hands. The key component of ballroom dance is the connection between the dancers. Not enough tension, and the dancers feel lost. Have too much force and one feels like they are being pushed around the dance floor not knowing what comes next. A perfection connection comes from both partners giving equal tension and creating an inseparable link where both can feel each other's moves from the connection. And that was what Adora felt with Catra. They could have silent conversations just from the slightest difference in touch.  
They waltzed gracefully around the floor, careful to keep the beautiful frame they had together. Adora felt like they were floating, she forgot her feet were touching the ground as they glided around the whole studio.  
When the dance was over Catra spun Adora out and they both took a deep bow. When she looked up Shadoweaver had the same expressionless look on her face. She stood up and walked silently around the two of them. Catra gives Adora a nervous glance. Shadoweaver finally stopped walking right in front of Adora. “Stand back to back you two. now. “ She said, waving her hand.  
Adora walked up to Catra and stood behind her as instructed. “Hmmmm as I thought. You are taller now.” Shadoweaver said to Adora. “I knew something has been off in your framing for a while now.” She said as she began pacing again.  
“Wait I can’t learn the lead part! The competition is in two days!” Adora said frantically as she pieced together what being taller meant. In the ballroom world, after connection your frame is the second most important part. You could do the most amazing technical footwork but at the end of the day if your frame, the silhouette you and your partner create isn’t pretty, the judges wouldn’t give you the time of day.  
“No. You’re correct you won’t be able to learn it in time. I guess you'll just have to bend your legs more and arch your back so you appear shorter than her. Let’s go again with those changes.” She said curtly.  
“Wait! Can’t Catra just get a taller shoe? That would fix it!” Adora offered.  
“No. Catra is already in the highest heel they allow at your age. You’ll just bend your legs as I told you. Now go again, I do not want to say it again.” She said as she turned the music on once more.  
Adora waited for the hand signal and gilded her way into Catra’s arms once again. This time it felt strange from the way she had to compromise for her height difference. Adora knew this was only temporary because after this competition, she would be the lead of the duo which would come with it’s own struggles. Catra does not like being the follow, but Adora knew she would do it if it meant they could keep dancing together.  
After the waltz was finished they ran and cleaned their other dance for this competition which was the tango. This was by far both of their favorite routines. Where the waltz is fun to feel like you’re floating around, the tango is a dance full of emotion and rhythm.  
Catra gave the signal once again, giving Adora the go. This time she gave Catra a little smirk before quickly grabbing her hand and her bicep. She knew that would give Catra just the amount of spite she would need for this dance. This time around the silent conversation between them was teasing one another, pushing each other to one the other up. They were always praised at other competitions for their tango. They naturally had the chemistry needed for the dance that other couples had to try and generate.  
Once they were finished they once again bowed. This time Adora was out of breath and she could hear Catra panting too. They stood up and Shadoweaver miraculously didn’t look appalled. “That was...fine. Alright let’s go again!” She said without another word. And the two of them were off once again.  
After many long hours of repeating the same routines until they were down flawlessly, the two of them finally packed their bags and headed out of the studio. Shadoweaver shouted to Adora that she would be back home shortly and with that the two of them were out the door.  
The walk home was unusually silent. Adora broke the silence not being able to handle it a moment longer. “So that was a tiring rehearsal! I can’t believe we ran the waltz like 70 times!” She said looking over to Catra, who took a deep breath and smiled. “Yeah, That was 69 times too many.” She said with a half smile until that disappeared.  
Adora knew Carta for long enough that she knew that there was something bothering her. Adora knew what it was too. “Look, I really don’t mind squatting while I dance with you I mean you already had to bend your legs so it’s really no different!” Adora offered.  
Catra looked at her reading her face. “No. Look, it’s fine. I can be the follow I really could care less.”  
“No, I know how much being the lead means to you. And I want you to know I feel terrible up and taking that away from you! But I want to keep dancing with you- so I am willing to make the changes necessary for us to do so!” She said getting slightly heated.  
“I know you would. And I don’t want us to stop dancing with each other either. I’m fine, Adora really, it’s not a big deal.” She said brushing it off.  
“Okay you sure you’re not upset? You can tell me!”  
“No, I'm not. I’m fine, I swear.And Adora can we just not talk about it, alright?” Catra said brushing Adora off.  
“Alright. If you say so...” Adora said looking concerned but shrugging it off as Catra said to.  
When they reached Adora’s house the two hugged and Adora walked to the door. “See you tomorrow for getting our costumes?” She yelled down to Catra.  
“Yep! Let’s hope they’re not ugly this time around!” Catra yelled back as she waved goodbye. “You always think every costume is ugly!” Adora shouted as she was closing the door. Catra yelled back as she was walking away, “EXACTLY!”.  
Adora shook her head and headed inside. She couldn’t help but feel bad, but what could they do. 

A few hours later, Adora emerged from her room and her well deserved nap. She found Shadoweaver microwaving some premade spaghetti. Shadoweaver never had the time to actually cook a meal so if Adora didn’t make something, a microwave meal it was. Adora sat down at the table as the microwave dinged and a steaming plate of Spaghetti was served. Shadoweaver came and sat next to her bringing bowls and silverware.  
They ate in silence until Shadoweaver set down her fork. “How much do you like to dance?” She asked casually.  
Adora was taken aback. “Uh... what do you mean of course I like to dance.” She said. SHadoweaver gave her a glare, “No. How much do you want to dance? And what's your goal with it? Do you want to be a world title winner like myself, or do you just want to do this for.... Fun...” She said with a hint of sarcasm on the word fun.  
Adora never thought about that before. She loves to dance and it has slowly taken over her life where she really couldn’t see herself doing anything else. Being a world champion, having that title, means a whole life of dedication to the sport. And not to mention the perks that come with a title like that. Shadoweaver was practically given her studio and became a renowned teacher just because of it. If you wanted a life filled with dance, a title like that would guarantee it.  
Adora swirled her spaghetti around thinking about it and then gave her answer. “I want to be a champion, just like you. I can’t imagine myself doing anything else in the world.” She said looking up from her spaghetti.  
She saw Shadoweaver giving her a rare smile. “A girl after my own heart. I knew you knew the correct answer.” She said grinning. “Now you would then agree with me, you need to do what it takes to get to the top.” She said getting serious.  
Adora nods “Well, yes. You can’t become good without practice and hard work!” She said.  
Shadoweaver looked down again. “Well, those are important things, you'll come to see that in this world of dance, you have to make certain sacrifices in order to make it to the top. Nothing is personal, it's just how things are.” She said trying to see if Adora was following.  
“Well I mean, I guess that makes sense. You have to sacrifice things like your social life for dance. But I don’t have a social life outside of dance so it’s fine with me.” She said.  
“That is a part of it. Yes. Now... there are more sacrifices you must be willing to make on the dance floor. And I know, when I tell you you will get upset. But remember what we just talked about? And remember your dream to be the best? You have to do things you don’t like to do, but know it’s only to get you to the top of your career.” She says carefully.  
“What...what is it?” Adora asked cautiously. “You would agree, your partner must be just as good, if not better than you, correct?” She asked.  
“Well, Catra and I have had the same training our whole life I am sure we are equal-”  
“Catra, can only get you so far Adora. First off, she’s not a man. Do you ever see female-female couples winning titles? No! Why? The stuffy judges don’t want to see it. It isn’t their ideal picture in their head. Sure, it’s not fair, but some judges will only judge a woman off her dress and if she’s pretty. You need a proper lead to get you to the top, do you understand?” She asked seriously.  
Adora was shocked. She didn’t know what she was expecting her to say but it certainly wasn’t this. Adora never wanted to dance with anyone else period. “Catra and I are an amazing pair and if the judges can’t see that, then that is their problem! I don’t want to dance with anyone else!” Adora shouted.  
Shadoweaver sighed. “I know. And that’s why I am telling you these things. You will eventually have to move onto another partner if you want your dreams to come true. If you don’t agree with the judges fine by me, but they are the one handing out the titles and the rewards. So it is not your place to question what they find pleasing to the eye.” She said shortly.  
“I...I won’t do it. I won’t leave Catra!” She said getting teary.  
“You don’t have to decide right now. All I am saying is have an open mind. And know you can’t be paired up with her forever.” She said as she got up from the table and placed her bowl in the sink and walked out of the room leaving Adora silently crying to herself.  
Adora didn’t want to think about dancing with someone else, but with what Shadoweaver just said, if that were true, Adora knew someday she would have to get a new partner and she hated thinking about that. No one could replace Catra, and Adora knew that to be the truth. 

Adora woke the next morning and got herself ready for finally a day off, well a day off from practicing. The day before a competition was always for her to get ready and charge up before the big day. Adora donned her signature ponytail and headed to the kitchen to grab some cereal. Shadoweaver was already at the studio teaching classes so she would have the whole day to herself, and of course, Catra who would be coming over any minute now so they could go grab their costumes from the large costume storage room in the studio.  
As Adora finished munching her cereal she couldn’t help but think about the conversation she and Shadweaver had the night before. She tried to think of anything else but that conversation but the more she thought about it, the more and more it seemed like it were true. Maybe they wouldn’t dance with each other forever as she once thought. Adora was jolted out of these thoughts when a familiar knock and then barging in of a certain girl. Catra ran into the kitchen unannounced and grabbed the cereal box and poured a handful into her mouth.  
Adora giggled “Well good morning to you too.” She said getting up and hugging the girl. “Oh my god, your sweater is so soft!” She said, pulling away.  
“Do you like it? I got it a couple days ago. It's soft and look, it has ears on the hood!” She said excitedly, pulling on the hood.  
“Now you really do look like a cat, CATra.” Adora said, pretending to scratch her behind her fluffy ears.  
“You know I love cats!” She said with a scowl. “Anyways aren’t we supposed to go pick out costumes for tomorrow?” She said blushing and changing the subject.  
Adora laughed, “Yeah we are so let me finish my breakfast kitty.” She said as she picked up her cereal bowl and drank the milk from it.  
“You’re weird.” Catra said, shaking her head.  
Once Adora finished her cereal the two of them walked off to the costume closet. It was a cold and cloudy day as they rounded the corner back to the studio. They walked in to the back, careful not to disturb the classes occurring in the building. Adora saw Shadweaver giving a private lesson to another couple as they slipped to the storage room.  
Once inside the costume closet Adora fumbled around trying to find the lightswitch in an overfilled room of big poofy dresses. Suddenly the lights turn on.  
“The light switch is on the left, genius.” Catra said laughing at Adora who was half hidden behind some feathery skirts. Adora blushed.  
“I knew that! I was just uh... looking at these skirts, super cute right?”  
Catra gave her a grin, “In the dark, looking at skirts. Totally believable.” She said rolling her eyes.  
Adora, desperate to change the subject, looked around the room. “Anyways, we need to find two identical dresses. Preferably something with some sparkle and a big skirt! Also I like the color red so if we find a red one, I would like that very much.” She said as she began scouring the closet.  
Catra nodded “I know what we’re looking for and I see you every day I know you love the color red. You wear that stupid red jacket everywhere.” She said as she began looking around herself.  
“Rude!” Adora said with a look of fake shock. Then her face turned to a devilish grin. “What do you think of this?” Adora asked, pulling out an ugly dress with tiers of yellow frills and polka dots. “It even comes with a hat!” Adora said snorting as she pulled out the ugly small top hat in the same neon yellow.  
“Yeah that is perfect Adora you really know how to pick them.” said Catra not playing along with Adoras game. But she couldn’t help but crack a smile.  
“What do you think of these?” Said Catra pulling out a brilliant tailcoat with a blood red flower in the lapel.  
“Catra that isn’t even a dress!” said Adora getting back to the search.  
“Well it’s the only not ugly thing in here! And anyways who said we have to wear the poofy dresses? What if we just show up in matching tailcoats that’ll blow the competition away for sure!” Said Catra.  
“Shadoweaver said! We gotta wear the matching dresses. I don’t want to be torn to bits by her if we showed up in anything but the dresses.” Said Adora giving Catra the stare.  
“Fine. But only because I don’t feel like dying this weekend at the hands of that woman.” said Catra shuddering and putting away the coat. Catra stroked the flower and then turned to look for more dresses.  
Back from the bowels of the costume closet Adora shouted, “Catra! I think I found the perfect outfit!” She said as she pushed her way back to Catra. “Look, And I think red is both of our colors!” She said with a grin and holding up a long red dress with a v-neck. It had sheer long sleeves and sparkle embellishments that glistened in the light. The skirt was elegantly plain with only red ruffles that touched the floor.  
Catra had to agree the dress was beautiful and if she had to wear one this wasn’t the worst option. “I don’t hate it.” Catra said, grabbing one of the matching dresses.  
“Really??” Adora said excitedly. “That means you love it!” She said with a little happy dance. “We are going to kick some serious but with these tomorrow! We will look as if we are clothed in the blood of our enemies!” Said Adora with a chuckle.  
“You’re at like a ten right now and I’m gonna need you at like a four.” Said Catra watching Adora pretend to punch out her enemies.  
“Fine. I am just so excited I really think we can win this thing!” She said, trying to keep her cool.  
“Whatever, like we have ever had any real competition.” Said Catra with a grin. “Let's get some garment bags and get out of here. I really don’t like the musty smell in here.” Catra said, leading the pair out the door. 

When they returned to Adora’s house they both enjoyed their rare day off. They never knew what to do on these occasions so it usually ended up with them binging a show and angrily yelling at the TV. Adora loved the time they could spend off the dance floor. It was always so fun just to relax together and take it easy. But this time the thought of abandoning Catra kept coming to her mind.  
“No. Not abandoning. Just...going separate paths, it doesn’t mean we can’t still be friends! Catra will understand. She probably wants to be a professional too and that means Catra will need to find a new partner too. We can always be the best of friends, no dance partner could ever get in the way of that.” Adora thought to herself.  
But when she looked at Catra, she felt envious of this fictional new partner of hers. Adora tried to just take a deep breath and shake all this new partner nonsense out of her head. Right now, they have a huge competition tomorrow and perhaps, if they win, Shadoweaver will see they belong together and can win together and make every stuffy judge turn their heads even, though they are an all female couple.  
“We are going to show the world who we are!” blurted out Adora in defiance. She quickly covered her mouth. She didn’t realize she had said that bit out loud.  
Catra turned to her and looked at her quizzically. The sentence came out of nowhere. But Catra grinned and grabbed Adora’s shoulders. “No. The world will have no choice but to look at us. Because together we are unstoppable.” She said giving Adora an approving grin.  
Adora smiled back. “Yeah. We are.” She said quickly, pulling Catra in for a hug. No one was going to get in their way and that’s final.  
To be continued....


End file.
